


My boy

by bookl0ver



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookl0ver/pseuds/bookl0ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco wakes up alone, chained to a bed and confused. His confusion grows when his captor reveals their motives and identity.<br/>Set around Episode 15 of Season 1. Does not follow the canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing something for this community, which is why it's so short as I want to know if people like it. I do intend to update this as regularly as one doing the most important exams of their life can, and am currently working on the second chapter.
> 
> Any thoughts or critiques are welcome and appreciated. Thank you for reading this first chapter, and I hope that you enjoy.

Blood… that was definitely blood dripping down his forehead. Cisco jolted upright, his hand flying to his head, stopped by the short length of chain that connected his wrist to the metal bed frame he was laying on. His eyes widened as he took in his surroundings; big, dimly lit, and a solid, metal door across from the small bed Cisco was currently chained to. 

Immediately Cisco’s mind began to whir. Where had he last been? How long had he been here? What injure did he have, and how bad were they? Only the latter could be answered. His head had been bleeding from a large cut, which from what Cisco could tell had come from a fall or something. Other than that, and the rapid pounding in his head, he was physically fine. Except for his caffeine withdrawal. That was really sucking right now. 

His observation of his body and surroundings finished, Cisco cast his mind back to whatever he could remember. He was at the lab with Caitlin, she was a bit upset about the whole “fiancé having been merged with an old scientist and being a human flame thrower,” thing and Cisco had been her shoulder to cry on. After that… everything was hazy once Caitlin had left. 

“Hello?” Cisco yelled, flinching at the way his voice bounced off the walls. “Look, I don’t have any money and no significant connections. If you let me go I won’t tell anyone, just go home and live my life.” Silence followed his words and frustration began to build up. “If you’re gonna kidnap someone, at least fucking talk to them!”

Footsteps echoed from beyond the door, and Cisco tensed, fear building up as his eyes searched for a weapon or an escape route. He found nothing.

The door creaked open and all of the air left Cisco’s lungs as his kidnapper stood tall before him. 

“Doc…Doctor Wells?” Cisco stuttered, “What the hell?” His heart raced and for a second he could well have been a speedster.

“Hello Cisco, my beautiful boy,” Wells smiled, striding over and stopping a foot before Cisco. "Welcome home."


End file.
